Free Your Mind
by milkandwood
Summary: Guess whose back? It's Casey's return fic. Read and Review Please


Title: Free Your Mind

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own the stars and their names were used for entertainment purposes only.

Distribution: E-mail me first!

Characters: The usual suspects! (Woo-Hoo it feels good to say that)

A/N: First yeah I have been gone for a couple months but I'm back. Sorry about the extended vacation but it was getting that damn fic site of ours running. Anyway enough with excuses so here I am. 

Also this fic does not intend any and CASEY MEANS ANY type of discrimination against God. This is to viewed in a fictional sense only and if you don't have a sense of humor the you can do as they said in Dogma and "Fuck off"

Casey rolled over in the bed and screamed at the figure lying next to her. She jumped up out of the bed taking the sheets with her covering her nude body.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded looking at the back of the man's head.

She felt her stomach hit her feet as the man rolled over and stared her back in the face. _Wake up_ she tried to her self. She had to be dreaming.

"Who the hell is The Rock? You were screaming his name all night long, baby." He replied stepping out of the bed and slipping his house shoes on and staggering downstairs.

Casey stood frozen in her tracks. She wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or jump with joy for the fact that she just saw The Rock totally nude.

*One of T-Boys many houses *

"I'm telling you he just needs to get laid." T-Boy said as her eyes fixed on the figure walking down the stairs.

A giddy scream was heard from in the kitchen and Becca came running out at full blast. She wrapped her arms around Rocky's neck and he chuckled slightly.

"You're messing up The Rock's….

"Rocky, your naked. There's nothing to mess up." Becca laughed blushing a little.

"Oh…" Was all he replied imagining he had on wind pants and suddenly they appeared.

"Speak of the devil." Bubba said looking at Rocky.

"The Rock is god remember? Triple H is the devil."

"Oddness. What the hell are you doing down here and why are you not The God anymore?"

"The Rock is still The God but The Rock finally got laid."

Becca sat down next to Shawn on the couch and starred at Rocky blankly. Not one person in the room had any idea what he was talking about. The Rock rolled his eyes and sat down in the middle of the living room. He folded his legs like he was about to have story time.

"Let The Rock break it down for you Jabronies. The only person that could bring The Rock back was Casey. Casey created him and he was strictly her muse."

"I don't follow." Bubba replied.

"Me neither." Everyone else agreed.

"The Rock says you are all Jabronies!" 

Kurt came walking causally into the living room drinking a glass of chocolate milk and reading Green Eggs and Ham.

"So let me get this straight. Because Casey created you when she left The Rock left too and went to heaven to be The God. The only way that The Rock could turn to earth as The Rock he had to get laid by Casey?"

"Oh my god, the Jabronie got it."

Everyone just looked at Kurt amazed and he shrugged his shoulders walking over to the hammock that was tied in the middle of the room and lay down.

"By the way, Kurt I missed you too." Becca replied smiling.

"The Jabronie is apart of the package. Casey says that The Rock has to let him be with us. The Rock doesn't like the idea but."

"Wait!" T-Boy screamed standing up and holding her hand in front of Rocky's face. "That means Casey is here?"

"Yes Jabronie and what's the big idea disrespecting The Rock….

Rocky stopped dead in his sentence while everyone took off running upstairs. He looked over at Kurt and he just shrugged his shoulders back at him.

"I see her all the time." Kurt responded.

"The Rock comes back to this earth and this is how they show him they care that he is back. Sure The Rock loves being The God but The Rock would rather be The Rock on earth and not The God in heaven."

"But aren't you still The God in heaven?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"Then what you said made no sense.

"Since when did you get so smart?" Rocky asked Kurt giving him The People's Eyebrow.

Casey looked up us the door came busting through and again she screamed. The group of people screamed back and they all starred at each other.

"Who are you?" Casey asked pulling the sheets around her tightly.

"Casey, your back." Becca said smiling.

"I'm back where? I want to be back home. I want to see Josh."

"Girl, are you out of your mind?" Becca asked laughing. "You just had sex with the one man you lust over in real life and you would rather go back?"

"Good point." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Stop for a minute Casey and remember. You are back in muse land. You are back where you love it. You here the music playing?" Becca said sitting next to her.

"Sort of."

"That's the music that you write to. It's all still there and you can go back when ever you want but you will always want to hurry back to muse land." Becca said rubbing her arm.

"You knew what to say to her?" T-Boy asked looking at Becca strangely.

"Yeah it just came to me." Becca said smiling happily.

"Odd."

"Casey, you might want to do something about your clothes unless you want to walk around without clothes on."

"I do it all the time." Kurt replies walking into the room naked.

"Yeah but nobody cares, Kurt. Rocky would have a cow if Casey walked around naked." Bubba replied.

T-Boy starred at Bubba amazed and blinked her eyes.

"What?" 

"I'm so lost right now." T-Boy replied looking at everyone in the room.

"Even I know what's going on." Kurt replied playing with his new I Love Hawaii Barbie doll.

"That's what scares me the most." T-Boy replied shaking her head.

"Well I don't want to be naked so give me some clothes."

T-Boy laughed. "You don't know how to give yourself clothes? Rocky, what the hell did you do to her."

The Rock came walking up the stairs and smiled. Casey ran over dropping her sheet to the ground and jumping in his arms. 

"Clothes, woman. What in the blue hell do you think your doing?"  Rocky replied covering Casey back up with a sheet.

"Look The Rock is sorry but this is part of the process. It's something about The God being to powerful to have sex with a mortal and you have to teach them all over again."

"I love you." Casey replied rubbing the back of Rocky's head.

"Odd! She's acting like one of Edge's teeny fan girls." T-Boy replied.

"The Rock loves you too baby. Here sit down."

Becca walks over to where Casey is sitting and looks at her. "You remember in The Matrix how Neo could think of anything and there it was."

"Yeah like all the guns and stuff." Casey replied looking interested.

"That's how it is here. Just free your mind. Let it control you. You just write it in and it happens. Example." Becca smiles and Shawn falls out of the sky.

He stands up dusts off his pants and looks at Becca.

"Damn did you have to make me fall out of the sky? That hurt." He replied waling over and rubbing Becca's belly.

"Whoa! So I'm like in the Matrix. Are the agents after us?" Casey asked looking around the room.

"No your not in The Matrix." Becca replied.

"Do I still need to be plugged in?" Casey replied as Neo walked through the door. 

His black cap wiped dramatically in the wind as he took off his shades and stood facing the group.

"Eww, I likes this." Casey replied jumping at of Rocky's arm and jumping into Neo's.

She then looked back at Rocky and ran back to his arms. She continued doing this for ten minutes until she finally stood in the middle of them biting her nails nervously.

"I know what's coming." T-Boy replied shaking her head and zipping up her black suit.

"Woo HOO!" Becca screamed cocking her gun. "Where are going in The Matrix!"

"Casey, This is not what we meant." T-Boy said walking over to her and grabbing the shades off her face.

"Hey just go with it T." She replied simply.

"Go with it? First you have sex with The God and he makes The Rock come back then because you had sex with him he made you stupid and now you have to learn how do things all over again because The God is now The Rock."

"I think so." Casey replied pressing a cell phone to her hear.

"We need a way out." Casey says into the phone.

"Well from the looks off it you have got it done. Can we go home now?"

"Awe come on T, I will even let Bubba be The Chosen One as long as Neo gets to stay."

"Really? Sweet." T-Boy replied running over to Bubba and throwing her arms around his neck.

Then a table appears and they both stripped down and get after it right there. Everyone looked back at Casey and smiled.

"The Rock does not like the idea. The Rock does not like Neo!"

"And besides what about me?" Kurt spoke up still naked and playing with a Barbie doll.

Casey sighed. "You are right guys I can't have all three. Kurt, your out of here."

"What the fuck? I'm the father of your child!"

"Kurt Stephen Angle did I hear you say Fuck." Casey replied running over and grabbing Kurt by the ear.

"I want a joint." Casey yells dragging Kurt upstairs

"Dude, here." Rob says following behind with a bong.

Suddenly everyone is back at T-Boy's house and T-boy smiles.

"I think she remembers now." Becca says kicking her feet up on Shawn's stomach. Her belly I now showing some and she looks like a little do-nut.

"It's good to have her back." Shawn replies as the sound of Kurt gagging from soap being shoved down his throat comes from upstairs.


End file.
